


We're so young, We're so freaky

by AMPHITR1TE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Dysmorphia, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Platonic Kisses, Platonic Soulmates, Problems with Eating/Food, Some of them may be Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, i love them all so much, teenagers being dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMPHITR1TE/pseuds/AMPHITR1TE
Summary: Please, read the tags to get the gist of this book ! There may be triggers, so I am warning everyone.This is just the gang being a family, because I love them. This is not a story, these are going to be one shots.
Kudos: 7





	1. Perihelion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for checking this out. I will be putting trigger warnings at the beginning (for other chapters), because there will be dark themes.

It was funny, they all used to hate each other before. But now, it was only love for them. Types of love they have never felt before. Some of them soulmates, lovers, whatever you want to call it. All together, a family. Their own messed up family, but a family nonetheless. Better than their real ones, that's all they could have wished for. 

Let me introduce to you the family. 

Naruto, the sun personified. He'd sacrifice anything for this family, go through anything for them. Why ? They did the same for him, sacrificed it all for him. All the punishments they'd gotten because of their sun, they'd do it all over again. Because they all orbit around him. So ethereal he was, but if you get too close, he'll burn you 'til you turn into ashes. You may promise to never get too close, but once you feel the scorch of the sun, you'll fall in love. Maybe even sell your soul. Once you feel it, that's all you desire. Lust after the sun, that'll soon become your entire life.

Sasuke. You could say his name, and the entire world would come flocking to see the moon. They said he could have been a deity, but he's too consumed by his resentment and hatred. His soul is only given to the stars. The stars who saw him for his horrific beauty. A soul so stunning, yet could bruise like no other. 

Sai, gosh was he the embodiment of talent. Such delicate and dainty hands, they create such chaotic catastrophes. Such talent lies alongside madness, though, does it not ? His masterpieces are so enticing, like the artist himself. 

Sakura, the healer. Such careful and soft hands. Perfect hands to caress and leave you wanting more. So amazing she was. Sakura might as well have taken over for Apollo. Anytime one of her soulmates was injured, she’d use her magic and heal them. It happened far too often, so the pink haired girl educated herself. All for her soulmates. 

Ino, the blonde. The loud, whiny, annoying blonde. That’s what the outsiders thought of her. She was so much more, she was Antheia, but human. Antheia’s spirit resided in Ino. If you looked inside, there were Amaranths (globe) wrapped around her ribs, moving each time she took a breath. Calla Æthiopicas and Camellia Japonicas blooming inside of the enchantress. Creating more and more and more. 

The pineapple boy, Shikamaru or also called Shiki by his soulmates. Too much knowledge for his own good, and too lethargic for his own good. He carries the understanding of Coeus and the mind of Hypnos, a lovechild, one may say. He knew the capacity of his mind, yet only used it to care for his beloved ones. 

Chouji, Chouji, Chouji. So lovely and so fucking sweet, such a precious darling. Always creating concoctions and dishes to excitedly feed his sweethearts, practically feeding his love to them. Creating is coping for Choji, sweetness hiding hurt. Though his sweethearts always ate his love up, which made him glow.

The Hyuugas, extremely prestigious, right ? Though Hinata and Neji don’t think so. To become prestige, it was marked into them. It was only a façade for them. Their pale, lavender eyes told fairytales to create new memories, painless memories. They told their soulmates the new fairytales, always lulling them to sleep. Morpheus living within the fields of lavender. The two cousins loved seeing galaxies light up in their lovers, they adored creating a new happiness for them. Even if it was a little. 

They used to scream and cry out in disgust when they saw his love for entomology. The rivers used to stream freely, so he forced himself to hide. Shino’s soul lived within the deep, mossy forest. He recently learned to live within others, though. Before, only the insects and bugs understood his heart. Now, a few other deities or spirits understood too. Shino almost wonders if the bugs went out to create a path for him to his lovers. The creatures and Shino spoke a language no others could comprehend.

Inuzuka Kiba, quite an odd human, wouldn’t you say ? His passion was apparently too strong and voice too loud. Not that Kiba cared, his family and Akamaru enjoyed him for who he was. As long as he had them, Kiba’s passion would be fueled like no other. Always surrounded by blazing flames. Maybe even Eros would sneak his magic in. 

Many people wondered why Rock Lee never gave up. As long as he was surrounded by his idiotic family, Lee would never stop. He was stuck on the other side, but they found him and took them to their home. Cherished with adoration and intimacy, such deep looks of fondness set within their galaxies. He wanted them to see his adoration for them, too. Just wanted them to know he would always protect them. 

TenTen, the girl who couldn’t keep up. Yet, her family never ran ahead. (okay maybe naruto, kiba and lee would, but only as a competition.) They would wait, gosh did she fucking love them. She knew they would wait, would always wait. They’d grab her hand with such tenderness, while taking small steps, talk about anything to take away from the horrific whispers, remind her that they’ll always love her. Yes she was the one who couldn’t keep up, but people will turn back. 

  
  



	2. asteroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> konoha whores :
> 
> sunshine slut : asteroid
> 
> shikashika: i'll come pick you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi, thank you for checking this out !! i hope you're all okay and having a wonderful day. sending my love to you uwu.
> 
> tw// referenced child abuse/self-harm/suicidal thoughts/food mentions/mentions of not eating//homophobia
> 
> usernames for this chapter : 
> 
> sunshine slut : naruto  
> shikshika : shikamaru  
> moon slut : sasuke  
> bodybuilder : sakura  
> picasso who? : sai  
> mothman : shino  
> one thic beeh : choji  
> kiba thee stallion : kiba

Naruto was relaxing up in his bedroom, it was a Saturday so he wanted get as much rest as possible before another week would commence. School was slowly draining the blond. He heard his foster father enter their home, slamming the door. 

"For god's sake.", the blond muttered. 

"Naruto!", his father screamed, voice echoing up the stairs. "Come down, now!"

Naruto was frustrated, he just wanted to not think about anything for a while. He ran downstairs, not wanting to make the man angrier than he already was. 

"Yes, what do you want?", he spoke gently.

"Why the hell are there skirts all in the car?" 

Naruto had hoped he would never find out about this secret of his. He adored wearing 'feminine' clothing, he felt so stunning and pretty. It was fun for Naruto, he could change everything about himself that he wanted, he didn't have to be the annoying, loud, weird Naruto like his peers thought. Naruto was able to change his identity, and that meant everything to him. He didn't mind people calling him a "cute girl" either. 

_no, no, no, no, no, no, no, please._

Panic flooded Naruto, he tried to come up with an excuse, any shitty excuse would do now. "Um... it's Sakura's, she wanted to donate them.", the blonde hoped it was believable. 

"Really? Because I heard from someone saying they saw you wearing skirts and dresses all around town, just like a faggot would.", the man was extemely calm while saying this. It shook Naruto to his core. 

"No, that wasn't me.", voice coming out in whispers. 

"Don't lie to me, Naruto!" He gripped the blond's jaw and screamed "What the hell do you take me for?"

Naruto didn't know what to say, he couldn't think properly. He was terrified, vines wrapped around his heart, causing it to start pounding, getting faster each second. The fear was filling up up to his sternum, and up to his head. Not realising the man was taking steps, closer and closer to Naruto. 

_slap !_

Naruto tried to stop his lip from quivering and shut his eyes, but two streams started to flow freely down the sunshine boy's face, red blooming and filling the expanse of his cheek. 

His father started to speak again, "If I find out you're wearing shit like that again, I swear to god, you're gonna get it worse than this!" 

"You're not a queer, you understand me, Naruto?", he grunted, voice getting louder and louder with each word. 

"Yes..", Naruto whispered. He didn't have the heart to speak loudly. Heart shattering each second he stood in front of his father. 

"Good, you're not a fag, so don't act like one." He let go of the blond's jaw and pushed him. 

The man walked off, leaving Naruto to his own. He heard the door slam shut again. Relief flowing through Naruto, knowing he doesn't have to see him, for now. 

The blonde went over what happened multiple times, overthinking. Frustration flowing through his veins, angry at himself for not hiding his clothes properly. 

In this stuck up, traditional town, you weren't allowed to be free. People like Naruto were apparently "going to hell". Every ounce of him despised this place. What was the point of living if he couldn't be free ? 

The blond started screaming, sobs erupting from his chest. Body crashing to the floor, not caring if small galaxies erupted the next day. 

_why ? why me ? i can't live like this. i wish i was gone, wish i disappeared. i can't. this isn't fair. don't wanna be here anymore. maybe being gone is better, i'm not anything big in this world._

He started to scratch up and down on his forearms, anything to release his fury. Crescents making their mark on the sun, layers breaking the harder they dug. Bright red engraved in the tanned skin. 

After around 20 minutes, he started to sniffle. Sobs and screams dying out, like the beam of the sun when the moon takes over. He strung all his energy together to get up off the floor and climb back up to his bedroom. 

Reaching his bed, he searched for his phone. Unlocking it and immediately searching for the group chat with his soulmates. 

**konoha whores :**

**sunshine slut :** asteroid

 **shikashika :** i'll come pick you up

 **moon slut :** gonna be late but i'll be there

 **bodybuilder :** any marks ?

 **sunshine slut :** yh

 **one thicc beeh :** have you eaten ?

 **sunshine slut :** nopeee

 **picasso who? :** coming over and i haven't eaten cho bring me food too pls

 **one thicc beeh :** you whore its for naru 

**one thicc beeh :** fine hoe omg 

**picasso who? :** thanks bb ly 

**one thicc beeh :** NO 

**kiba thee stallion :** ill be thereeeee :) 

**mothman :** already here

 **mothman :** the two cousins cant make it some family bs

 **one thicc beeh :** ino's helping out with the shop she cant come but she said she loves you naru

 **sunshine slut :** love her too 

**shikashika:** doors open shishi you can head up to my bedroom 

**mothman :** okay

 **body builder :** tennie and lee cant make it rn they said theyll try n make it if they can

 **sunshine slut :** i love u guys 

**picasso who? :** GAYYYY

 **mothman :** you ARE gay hoe

 **picasso who? :** yh ik lol

Shikamaru arrived outside the blond's house. He saw him sitting outside of the house playing with his phone, he looked horrendous. Shikamaru's heart broke for his sunshine. Shaking his head, he beeped the horn to catch Naruto's attention. The blond jumped up in surprise, he saw his pineapple boy and smiled. He ran towards the car and opened the door, harshly. 

"Hey, Shiki!", the blond was almost yelling, glowing after seeing his soulmate. He'd always beam after seeing any of them, he absolutely adored them. 

"Hi, sunshine. You okay?", Shiki spoke gently, not wanting to frighten the blond. 

"I will be, don't worry."

"I know you will, Naru."

Shikamaru reached to peck his sunshine's cheek, the blond flushing red. The black haired boy started the car and drove quickly to get Naruto away from the horrid house. 

They reached their destination soon enough, mainly because Shiki was upset for his darling and wanted to comfort him as soon as possible. 

"The rest of them should be here soon.", Shiki muttered while taking Naruto's hand. 

"Mhm." Naruto replied, he was very tired and just wanted to see his family. 

They walked into the house and saw the messy pile of shoes. The blond giggled at his messy soulmates, it seemed they were in a rush to see their sunshine. Both of the boys walked upstairs, they could hear the others yelling from the stairs. 

"They need to shut up, oh my gosh, i hate these people." Shikamaru declared. 

Naruto laughed and said "No, you don't ~" The blond knew his pineapple boy loved them, truly adored them all. 

Shiki ushered his sunshine into his room. Most of them were already there, either laying down on Shiki's bed or on the floor, the enticing smell of food wafting through the room. 

The family cheered and said their greetings, very thrilled to see their darling. 

Naruto saw his family and ran over to them and jumped on the bed, while also jumping half on top of Shino and Kiba. "Oof!" Shino muttered as Naruto's body laid on him, he wasn't annoyed, actually quite excited to meet up with his soulmates. 

"Oi, Naruto! That hurts, your elbow hit my chest", Kiba huffed. 

The blond snickered and laughed, "Sorry Ki." He reached over to pepper his cheek in kisses. 

Kiba started to giggle "Ahhh, Naru~. You're so cute, I don't even mind." 

Shino wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him towards his chest, "My turn now." The sunshine boy turned to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Sakura got up off of the floor and gently said to the blond, "Naru, you said you have some marks. Can I see them, darling?" 

Shiki agreed along with Sakura, "Yeah, Naru. Might as well get them sorted out and out of the way."

The others agreed along with them, they couldn't stop Sakura when she was taken over by the spirit of Apollo. They knew not to stand in her.

Naruto's mood slightly soured and the others could tell. They didn't realise this moment would happen so quickly. Normally, they'd wait a while for Naruto to calm down and to go to Sakura himself. 

Trying to lighten up the mood and make their sunshine feel better, Choji smiled and spoke, "Naruto, you can eat after, yeah? I couldn't stop Sai from eating half of it, though."

"I feel attacked.", Sai muttered. 

He shrugged his jacket off, chafing against the red streaks on his forearms. It stung, slightly. 

The pink haired girl came over to Naruto and laid his arms on her thighs. Sakura's heart hurt seeing her darling injured. She spoke gently not to scare the poor boy further, she knew he was scared of the disinfectant, but she always tried to do it as quickly and carefully as possible.

The others started to talk amongst themselves, trying to not draw attention to the sun. 

"Next time, we're going to try not to hurt ourselves. You understand, baby?" She uttered quietly to the blond. He nodded to respond to her, trying not to move his arms against the cotton filled with disinfectant. The healer quickly wrapped up his arms, not wanting to cause further harm. 

"You did a great job, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you, yeah?" She whispered in his ear. Moving to kiss his neck as a reward, she knew he enjoyed kisses after doing something difficult. 

She lifted her baby up on the bed so he could sit comfortably, while eating. Choji passed her the bag of food and cutlery. While looking through the bag, she was shocked, "Jesus christ, Sai! You did a number on the food. Choji, next time bring more food, okay?"

Choji mused and hummed, while Sai blushed. The pink haired girl realised this and made sure to say, "Sai, you know I didn't mean it in a rude way, right? You're allowed to eat, it's fine." She needed to reassure him, otherwise he would have punished himself in some foolish way. 

He nodded and whispered, "Okay, yeah." not wanting to carry on the harsh topic. 

Kiba then sat up wanting to change the topic, he really isn't fond of talking about his soulmates suffering. 

"C'mon Naru, let's eat!" He yelled. 

Coincidently, Shino and Shiki told Ki that it wasn't for him. Sakura slowly started to feed Naruto, not wanting him to chafe his arms further by feeding himself. While Naruto was chewing, she turned to feed everyone else and herself. For 10 minutes, they carried this routine on.

After eating, they all decided to sit in silence, too tired after eating. Naruto was currently cuddling with Choji, sat on his lap. The blond loved to cuddle with Choji, he was always so sweet, brushing his hand against Naru's back and waist. It was one of Naruto's favourite types of touches. The blond nuzzling his nose into the Akimichi's neck.

Naruto felt comfortable enough to talk about what had happened. 

He lazily muttered, "He found my skirts."

The Akimichi, confused, replied "What? You have to speak clearly, sunshine." 

Naruto spoke again, loudly and clearly, "My Dad, he found my skirts in the car. He called me down and slapped me."

The soulmates gasped and swore. How could anyone get mad over a trivial thing? Fury and hurt travelled all over the room. Sakura was ready to get up and find his Father, but she couldn't leave Naruto behind.

The blond carried on, almost seeming unbothered "Told me not to be a faggot. Jokes on him, I'm gay in some way." He laughed sarcastically. 

"Does your cheek hurt?", Shino asked, worried about his sun. 

"I'm fine, Shi. Don't worry."

Sai spoke up, "Naru, you'll be okay. Clothes have no gender, it's just a piece of cloth."

The pineapple haired boy agreeing with Sai spoke, "You can wear what you want around us. We'll protect you." 

Hums of agreement spread through the room, all swearing to protect their sun. After all, he was the one they all orbited around.

After talking about the issues surrounding Naruto and what had happened, they lazed around more. All of them eventually fall asleep. Naruto on Choji's lap, holding onto each other, it seemed uncomfortable, but for them it was lovely. Kiba, Sakura and Sai had at least one body part touching each other. The brown haired boy was snoring quite loudly, though no one was bothered by it. Shino and Shika on the bed, you'd be a fool to think that Shiki was going to sleep on his own floor.

Later on, the door gently opened up by none other than Sasuke, the moon to the sun and stars. He'd felt bad that he couldn't make it, but his family seemed okay. At least, from what he saw. He walked over to his sun and kissed his forehead. He went around the room, running his hands through everyone's hair. When he got to Shino, he accidently woke him up. 

"Mm...Sasuke?", he spoke, voice groggy. 

The moon boy smiled back, he couldn't help it, Shino was adorable. "Yeah, it's me, darling." 

Shino gripped Sasuke's wrist and pulled him onto his chest. Sasuke moved around to get comfortable. Finding comfort, he nuzzled his face between Shino's neck and shoulder. The movement got Shika to stirr and wake up, he found Sasuke and Shino. Smiling though he was tired, he cuddled up to the pair. Realising this, Sasuke pulled Shiki closer and gave him a bunch of kisses throughout his neck and cheek. When he finished, the moon boy intertwined his fingers with the pineapple haired boy and closed his eyes. Sasuke started to doze off, multi-coloured roses filling the expanse of his ribs and heart. 

Sasuke didn't know what had happened, but this was a safe space for them all. They would speak about it and solve the situation, and would try to get Naruto out of that house as much as possible or as quickly as possible. It would be tough, but he knew Naru would be happy to see him, to see all of them. They really would do anything for their sun. Love and adoration filled them when warm sun rays beamed down at them. They'd figure it all together. 

This was love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading !! i hope you look forward to future chapters :D 
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated (mainly because i'm a whore for compliments) 
> 
> please, be nice ! this is my first time writing, so i'm not very good. i'm mainly writing, because i don't see youth/coming of age stories that much. these one-shots aren't all going to be dark themed. i'm also going to make a playlist for this !! :) 
> 
> to anyone struggling, i know it's difficult and your feelings are totally valid. you're going to be okay and i believe in you. you're doing an amazing job !! i'm so proud of you and you should be very pleased with yourself. i love you. 
> 
> thank you <3
> 
> p.s it's past midnight, so if there are any mistakes, i apologise.


	3. waning moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hey, hey ! thank for carrying this book on :D i really appreciate it. 
> 
> i wrote this at like 11pm, so i'm sorry for any mistakes. i also wrote this on impulse, haha :D

shino was having a bad day. from the moment he woke up, everything felt wrong, felt "off". shino's eyes couldn't really focus on anything, it was almost painful. if it wasn't for his father, he would have skipped school. but the boy forced himself to get up and start preparing. 

the school day dragged, it felt like it was never ending. shino couldn't focus on in class, kept fidgeting with his fingers 'n hands, biting his lips, scribbling on his notes, drawing meanless doodles. it eased his mood, slightly. throughout the day, shino tried to avoid everyone. today wasn't a social day, it would have drained the poor boy further. it broke his heart, but the poor boy also forced himself to avoid his soulmates. well, he tried. alas, there was no stopping rock lee. 

lee was searching around for shino the entire day. only catching him before he left for his house. 

lee ran, trying to catch up the aburame. flinging his hand onto the other boy's shoulder, stopping him from his journey on home. 

"shino! where have you been all day?"

the aburame didn't respond, voice not carrying the energy to convey his thoughts. 

"waning moon?" lee asked, he compiled all the information he could get from shino's behaviour and tried to figure out what was wrong with his sweetheart. 

shino nodded his head, not wanting to leave his soulmate in the dark. he reached over to wrap his arms around lee, nose rubbing against the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. 

"oh, baby. i'm so sorry. wanna come over to mine 'n i'll take care of you." hand rubbing up and down on shino's back. pouring as much love as he could into this gesture of affection. 

"mhm. wanna sleep." shino's voice was slurred, slowly slipping into his floaty headspace. 

lee didn't want to push shino further, so he pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading the way to his house. 

they eventually made it to lee's house. the older boy leading shino up to his bedroom, trying to comfort him as quickly as he could.

shino climbed into the bed pulling lee with him. the younger boy once again nuzzling against lee's shoulder, slowly dozing off. 

"thanks lee." he muttered before falling asleep, a small smile adorning his face. 

lee smiled brightly, joy filling him. he loved taking care of his darlings. they meant everything to him. "anytime, baby." 

at around 6pm, shino awoke to hear cluttering in the kitchen. he frowned as he realised that lee wasn't there next to him. shino slipped the covers off and made his way downstairs. the younger boy found lee singing while washing dishes, he was happy he got to see lee like this. 

"ah! you're awake, my love." lee smiled seeing shino stood in the kitchen. he looked a lot better than before. 

shino walked over to hug lee, he was very appreciative of his soulmate. he felt a lot better, because of lee. the older boy returning his hug with a lot more strength. "the foods just cooking, right now. it won't take long". shino nodded to let lee know he was fine with that. after a while of hugging in the kitchen, lee came up with an idea. 

"we should dance! get our energy up, yeah?" voice bright and loud. 

lee let go of shino and grabbed his phone from the counter, searching up the song he thought was fit for bringing their energy up. he clicked play. 

_"well, shake it up, baby, now"_

shino was surprised at lee's choice in songs. the older boy grabbed the aburame's hands and started to move around the kitchen.

_"twist and shout"_

the younger started giggling at his soulmate's antics, but, nonetheless, joining in. he couldn't leave lee alone dancing like a fool. 

_"come on, come on, come, come on, baby, now"_

lee started to twirl shino around, almost mimicking a classic couple's dance. 

_"come on and work it on out"_

the older boy started to sing along, ridiculously. but, shino adored it. he too started muttering the words under his breath. 

_"well, work it on out, honey"_

"yeah~ honey!" lee practically screamed, yet the younger boy wasn't fazed in any way. he loved when his older soulmate was loud. it was part of lee, and if you don't like that, , then you do not truly love lee. 

_"you know you look so good"_ the older boy gesturing towards shino. the younger started to laugh, louder than he usually does. he felt so much adoration towards lee. 

_"you know you got me goin' now"_

a few minutes later of lee dancing crazy and silly moves, while shino cry-laughed at him, the song came to an end. lee picked shino up into a big, warm hug, lifting the younger up off of his feet. 

"ahhh!" shino squealed. he was so extremely excited in this moment! 

to finish it off, lee spun the younger boy around. laughter and giggles bubbling up out of shino. 

after he was set back down on the floor, both boys started to calm down and catch their breaths. once he was calm again, shino spoke into the silence "thank you, lee. for everything." 

"anything for you, baby!" lee would do anything for shino or anyone in their crazy, little family. 

shino came closer to lee, arms wrapping around his neck. he pecked lee's left cheek, then his right, his nose, his forehead, then every inch of space on lee's face and neck. the older boy giggling as he was feeling ticklish. 

"i love you, lee." shino whispered into the expanse of lee's neck. 

lee nodded, his chin rubbing against the the top of shino's head "i love you too, sweetheart." 

the waning moon always had the stars to help it out. the moon needs to understand that it is never alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter !! 
> 
> i used waning moon because it means the moon is shrinking or getting smaller. it's a safeword (kinda) for them. if one of the members doesn't feel so good, they'll use this. in the previous chapter, they used "asteroid". they use this one if something bad has happened at home or they need help. 
> 
> also, i will be writing about extremely rair pairs :)) because no one else will. 
> 
> i hope you have a wonderful day/night. i want you to know that you're doing a great job, and you're going to be okay. you can do it !! i love you <33 
> 
> pronouns : she/they/he 
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated !! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !! I appreciate you so much. 
> 
> I won't always be able to update regularly, because of my mental health, and I'm also a full time student.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. I'm writing for fun, so please don't be mean. 
> 
> You can give some prompts, but I cannot guarantee they will definitely be written. 
> 
> P.S If anyone understands the chapter title ily and which song the book title is from ilyt uwu.


End file.
